It's Alright
by Alexandria Kana
Summary: Okay New and improved chapter 2. R&R. PLEASE!!!
1. It's Alright

It's always  
Disclaimer: I do not own the toys I just take them out to play.  
Pairing- Warrick/Sara  
  
  
"So Sara you gonna come with us today?" Nick watched as she looked up from her paperwork, one hand running back through her hair, holding it out of her eyes and resting her head on it. Looking at them sideways.  
"No, got to prepare for court. You all go ahead without me."  
"I didn't see you name on the list today." Sara glanced back up again, the worry and weariness evident in her voice and stance, her eyes were still bright though, crisp and clear.  
"I know, this isn't for work." They all looked confused Sara sighed. "Go, I'll go tomorrow, today's no good." They watched as she turned her turn back clearly finished talking. The three nodded leaving. Sara smiled as she pulled out a photo from beneath the file. "God I miss you."  
  
Warrick saw Sara as she came in; she tried to by-pass Nick and Grissom. "So how did it go?" Nick asked; she turned back towards him walking backwards.  
"Great, it went great." She turned around jogging up to Warrick, like she normally did when she found something huge on a case. A bright smile on her face.  
"So," he asked, seeing her almost jump up and down.  
"I did it!" The tears brightening her eyes, "I got her back!"  
"That's wonderful." She allowed him to pull her into a hug. "I told you."  
"I know." Her voice was soft and warm in his ear, he heard it crack as she spoke. "You gave me the strength to do it. Thank you!" He rocked her slowly back and forth. Warrick's hands slowly caressed her back.  
"Anytime, anytime. So where is she?"  
"At the house, with John. He's been great, I was a mess, a complete basket case before court."  
"I know, but you were great."  
"I threw up 6 times before we went in."  
"Nerves." He wrote it off.  
"No doubt, I knew that this was my last shot or I wouldn't see her again." His voice was low in her ear, comforting.  
"But you have her and that's what matters. Not what ifs and past tense. You have her." Sara nodded pulling back; her arms still lightly looped around his waist.  
"I owe you so much."  
"You owe me nothing." His hands framed her head. "You owe me nothing, you did this."  
"Not on my own." he nodded his consent.  
"So tell me about it." Both dropped their arms walking into the break room.  
  
"That was different."  
"How?" Catherine voice startled both men.  
"Them, those two. Did you not see them?" She casually took a sip of her coffee.  
"What I saw was a woman who was happy, ecstatic about something other than work." Staring at Grissom over the rim of the cup.  
"But I mean, do we think that this is a good idea?" Looking over at Grissom himself.  
"There are no laws saying that they can not be together."  
"No, but..."  
"Sara's happy, you should be too." Catherine said pointing at him. They both left in different directions.  
"I am happy," not sure who to call at too. "Just worried." He went to find a place to finish his paperwork in piece.  
  
That night the shift was quiet, nothing new reported, no old cases to finish. Sara and Warrick had found a permanent spot together all night long. Weather it was in the lounge on break, over paperwork in the briefing room, or on the floor in the lab messing around. There was a light mood in the in the lab that day.  
Catherine looked up as Sara walked into Grissom's office. Her smile was still there she looked so happy. "I'm buying breakfast for everyone at Shoney's at 6:30. I have something I want to tell you all." They nodded watching her smile brighten.  
"I'll be able to run home and grab Lindsey."  
"Great... then I'll see you both there." She turned leaving.  
"I like her like this." Grissom nodded, going back to his work.  
  
Warrick smiled as Sara arrived at 6:40. He knew she would be late, wanting to make sure that everyone else would be there before she got there. His eyes settled on the girl balanced surely on Sara's hip. Her eyes were a deep blue, and she had the deep brown hair of her mother's the only exception was the deep red highlights running through them. She stopped at the end of the table. "Thank you for coming, I was afraid to tell anyone while I was actually fighting the custody battle. Because I wasn't positive I could actually win." Catching Warrick's glare. "But I have, and I wanted you all to meet my daughter."  
"Daughter?" Sara smiled and nodded. "Wow, congratulation, I know how stressful custody battles can be."   
"It's worth everything."  
"What's her name?"  
"Emma." Her voice was soft like her mother's.  
"Andrea EmmaRose Sidle."  
"Sidle?"  
"She didn't take her father's name, but we called her Emma."  
"Hello Emma, this is my daughter Lindsey. She's 5."  
"Hi I'm 3."  
"Emma this is Nick, Catherine, Grissom and Warrick." Emma nodded looking back over her shoulder at her mother.  
"Food." They all laughed as Sara looked down her at, pushing her hair back off the little girls face.  
"Food? Okay, I can handle food." She turned looking over her shoulder, holding her hand up. "WAITER, WE WANT OUR FOOD."  
  
John smiled as he walked through the door home from work. He had grown used to seeing Sara and Warrick curled on the couch but the little girl was the new addition. Warrick was on his back, Sara tucked securely into his side, her head resting next to Emma's. Emma was lying on her stomach on Warrick's chest, the three of them burrowed under the covers. Sara usually slept from 2 to 7:30, so she could be at work at 8:30. It was almost 7 now.  
Warrick shifted when he lifted Emma up. "Just going to get her to bed." He nodded, feeling Sara's head shift on his chest. John disappeared. He was good like that. Him and Sara were very close, had been since they were kids. Warrick watched as Sara slept soundly. Adjusting the blanket around her. She sighed contently, kissing his chest lightly. He could feel her starting to wake. "Hey sleepy head."  
"Hmmm." He sat her up slowly, carrying her into the bedroom. Sara woke up as he settled next to her. "Thank you."  
"Anytime." He kissed her softly, holding her gaze as she looked up at him.  
"I love you." She saw his smile; it was the first time she had told him, the first time that they've talked about it. Even after 6 months. "You walked in when the world walked out. You gave me the courage to continue. To do what I needed to do. I gave you everything. My past, my pain, my control, and you allowed me to just be me. I never had to feel pressured, or angry or like you were making me do something. You were just here when I needed you. Letting me talk when I needed to talk."  
"You needed." She kissed him lightly, silencing him.  
"I needed you. I allowed you into my world, my life, my home, my bed. I need you. I slowly began to trust you, well I began to trust you with the things I never thought I'd tell anyone. Including Emma, her story, everything I didn't want anyone to know I told you, because I trusted you." He smiled down at her.  
"I love you too." Sara smiled as he leaned down kissing her.  
"What time is it?"  
"Almost 7:30." Sara hummed as he began placing kisses slowly down her jaw.  
"Prefect." 


	2. It's All right Prologue

Sorry for this, I guess I didn't do something right, hopefully this copy is better, R&R.  
Alexandria  
  
I'm Alright Prolog  
  
'Thank God, I am outta here.' Was the only thought in Sara's mind as she finished the case, the shift had actually had ended like an hour ago. She was caught off-guard though as he grabbed her arm, turning them around. She could feel his hand on her arm, just above her elbow. His arm draped across her body, directly underneath her breasts. She had to look sideways to meet his gaze; her hand was clutching his shirt, just above the waistline of his pants. "You"  
"Me?" He had confused her, completely confused her.  
"Yes you."  
"What about me?"  
"Are coming with me." Warrick smiled as her eyes narrowed.  
"Why?"  
"Because I asked you too."  
"No you didn't." She paused waiting, seeing his head tilt to the side slightly.  
"I did."  
"Why?" He just smiled, his hand sliding down to her hip. "What are you up too?"  
"You'll see, get your things." Her eyes narrowed but she nodded in consent, their arms dropping. She walked into the locker room. She was sliding her shirt off when he came in after her. "What are you doing?"  
"Changing my shirt. So that I can at least feel clean." She looked back over at him. He could see an outline of a faint scar on her back underneath the half-top that allowed it to be viewed. She pulled her shirt over her head; it was a simple black tank top that she obvious liked.  
"Not shy are we?"  
"No reason to be." He could hear her smile as she threw the other shirt in her bag, putting it over shoulder. "So what now?"  
"Follow me." She nodded walking with him towards the parking lot; his car was directly next to hers. Catherine's fault no doubt. She followed him to a small diner about 20 minutes away and started talking; it was almost 4 hours later when they left. "You want to swing by for a bit." She nodded following him to his place. She sat down on the couch and woke up 8 hours later, a blanket was over her, her shoes, and gun and badge were gone. She sat up seeing that the door to the bedroom was open. She paused long enough to find her footing, walking slowly towards the room she saw Warrick laying in the bed, his back towards her. She had to get out of here.  
  
Warrick found Sara that afternoon in the locker room. He could see the worry in her eyes when she saw him. He wasn't sure what to think when he had woken up and she wasn't there. "Hey there." He handed her the badge and gun. She nodded, accepting them, holstering her gun; the badge went around her neck.  
"So…"  
"I hear there aren't any cases?" She nodded.  
"No, another slow week. I don't know weather to be happy because there is nothing to do or bored because there's nothing to do." He nodded seeing her relax slightly.  
"Let's go watch the game with Nick." She nodded, once again following him out the door.  
  
6 weeks later  
Catherine watched as Sara snatched a file away from Warrick, it was huge. At least 3 to 4 inches think. She wasn't working on anything at the moment so it was probably an old case that she had gone back too. Warrick eyed the id number quickly. Sara shook it at him. "You nosy pain in the ass. Stay out of it."  
"Sara."  
"No, just stay out of it." She stalked off with the file. He quickly moved to the computer typing in the ID number. He read the information quickly. Catherine took a deep breath as Sara came back up to him, looking over his shoulder. She could tell that her temper was going to get the better of her. Warrick grabbed her arms by the wrists. Shaking his head, talking softly to her. Sara paused as he framed her head; Sara pulled away from him, walking out the back.  
  
Warrick saw Sara sitting on the ground in the shadows, if he hadn't known where to look he wouldn't have found her. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. "Take my hand."  
"I don't know how." He lend down, Sara accepted his hand, allowing him to pull her feet. "I don't know how."  
"One step at a time."  
"I can't fight him, not again. I can't, I won't."  
"You have to. You can do this."  
"You have no idea how hard it was for me to leave."  
"You're going back?" She looked up at him confusion in her eyes.  
"No. He's so manipulative; I can't think when I'm with him. I wasn't allowed own thoughts, it was his way." He nodded, smiling at her softly.  
"How did you get the scar on your back?"  
"I fell." Off his look. "He pushed me down the stairs when I tried to feed Emma one night. 'The damn child was taking me away from him at night' He blew up, I landed on my kit something from it slashed my back. He called 911 when I didn't get up, sat next to me the next morning. I lied said I stumbled in my haste to get to the baby. Stitches out of the hospital that afternoon. I snuck out three weeks later, put the baby in the car, drove to Dave's."  
"What happened, why did you give her back?"  
"I don't know…I was scared, I was a mess. I could barely function myself, let alone raise a baby. So I came here, got away, settled down, got it together. Now I want her, I need my baby."  
"So get her."  
"I don't know how, well I do." She saw him smile, feeling him wipe away the tears, "But I want her now."  
"We'll see. Okay, we're work on it." She nodded. "Come on lets go eat." She smiled, 'one step at a time' 


End file.
